


Break Even

by withoutwords



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutwords/pseuds/withoutwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I think I’ll keep you.” Sonny's feelings about Will before he finds out about the baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break Even

Sonny’s life is a pattern of scars. At his knee from a careless bike ride and at his hip from a messy car crash and by the dip of his neck and near his shoulder from a drunk guy in a bar with the word _faggot_ on his lips. His life is a series of scars across his body but most of them are settled deeper than that, beyond the skin and muscle and fat and rib cage to the centre, where the drum plays.

Will Horton gets in there, one day, quiet and unassuming. 

He starts to play.

*

“You know what,” Sonny says to the curve of Will’s ear lobe, his hand tracing patters along the bobbing flesh of his stomach. Will gives him that smile, that little breathy laugh, and he looks at Sonny and looks away, like he does sometimes, like he shouldn’t look too long because he might get attached.

He might start believing in something good, for a change.

“No, what?”

“I think I’ll keep you.”

*

Sonny insisted on having control, before; being busy and losing time and making people say, _look what he’s done_ rather than _look who he’s with_. He couldn’t outrun his name but he planned to outlive it; websites and coffee shops and his shoulders back, no secrets, no disgrace.

Sonny plans and makes order and makes sense, until Will and Will is dark clouds, mixed signals and doubt. Will’s life is chaos and uncertainty, no certainty other than Sonny and Sonny can’t control him. He can’t control how he feels. 

He can’t pretend that he wants to.

*

 

“It’s true, I mean it,”

“It’s not right, you shouldn’t say,”

For months Will chipped away at the dank, rotten crust of his so-called-life; peeled away the shame of everything, of everyone. Sonny used to watch, back then, look on and hope, hope that he could play a part, do anything. Now, when he’s running his mouth along the dip of Will’s abs and saying, _they don’t deserve you; no-one deserves you_ , 

he remembers how long he waited and he won’t listen, he won’t hear it when Will says, “Stop,”

Sonny likes life to be right for others, and to make life hard for himself. He likes all the things that are bad for him. Coffee and pie and beautiful blondes and all that heavy baggage, that mess.

“It’s not true, _stop_ ,”

*

There’s peace, sometimes, like cloud breaking. Maybe Will has Sonny’s head in his lap, flicking through channels and saying things that make Sonny laugh. Maybe Sonny falls asleep like that, or maybe Will dips his head for a kiss, sneaks a hand under the waistband of Sonny’s pants. 

There’s peace, sometimes, like no cloud at all. Maybe they forget this, Salem. Lucas and Sami and Gabi and Nick. Maybe Will can see who he _is_ instead of who he thinks they see; maybe he can see what Sonny does.

There’s peace sometimes, like sunshine. It’s bright and it’s hot and it burns.

*

After, later, beneath the stained glass windows, Chad says words that slice in deep. Words that leave Sonny there, leave Sonny alone, bleeding out. He thinks about people on their knees, clutching fists. He thinks about a promise, a prayer.

 

_“Stay,” Will says, even though Sonny is laid bare beneath him, even with Will deep inside. “Just, stay,” he says, again, and if they listen they can hear it, the pulse and the breath and the drip of their sweat and the sound it all makes when it’s joined._

_“Move, Will,” Sonny gasps, and he means to demand but he begs._

_“Okay,” Will says, nuzzling at the back of Sonny’s neck, breath hot and wet and seeping through the pores, fissures. “Okay, but, but say you’ll stay, say you’ll - ”_

_“Always.”_


End file.
